New Year's War: Hatake vs the Uchiha
by Heyra
Summary: [KakaObi] In a modern world, It's New Year's Eve and Obito wants Kakashi to meet his family. In Kakashi's opinion, it's not New Year but Halloween and the Uchihas are vampires who were ready to collect his soul.


**Author's Note: *Serious face* English is not my first language so please report any mistakes. I would not be mad. *Sad face* Sorry if it's a little OOC… *Happy face* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>8:14 PM Dining Room<strong>

"'Let's meet my family for Christmas dinner' he said, 'it would be fun' he said." Kakashi muttered in a low voice as he dodged another mash potato catapult by Obito's evil little cousin, Sasuke. He failed, but since he failed dodging it after the third attempt anyway (this was now the seventh), he didn't bother cleaning it up like the first three.

If only he had the guts to turn that Uchiha down… they would have been in a motel right now making love. Hopefully, after this they could visit sensei's house and he could finally be free from this hell hole.

"What are you mumbling about old man?" The ten year old Sasuke growled/whispered at Kakashi. Kakashi just gave the kid an eye smile that made the little brat even angrier. Before Sasuke could get another spoon full of food stuck to the silver haired man, his mother gave him a look that says 'If you don't stop what you're doing right now, I'll deliver you to hell and even invite your older cousin Shisui to pack you up in a box before that'. The younger Uchiha shivered, reflected on the pros and cons of disobeying his mother and then shivered again before settling down.

Once the devil spawn ceased on antagonizing him, he remained quiet the whole time while he poked on his food. In his mind, he kept repeating the sentence 'Think of happy thoughts' in an effort to calm down and not make this New Year's celebration as horrible as it seem. His imagination has supplied an image of Obito dancing on a pole with a Christmas hat.

Correction: Obito dancing on a pole with only a Christmas hat. Fortunately, half of his face was covered so no one saw his blushing cheeks.

**8:42 PM Dining Room**

Beside the silver haired man, a nineteen year old Uchiha Itachi faked a cough to get his attention. "If you don't mind me asking Kakashi-san, but why do you wear a surgical mask all the time?" At that question, Obito, who was busy chatting with his Uncle Izuna went silent as he waited for the Hatake's response. And not only his partner, everybody around the table stopped and listened more intently.

Sensing everyone's attention centered to him, Kakashi chuckled awkwardly. "Maa, well you see, it was a habit I adapted when I was young. Ever since then, the concept of not wearing anything to cover my face has been alien to me."

Even though the man had answered Itachi's question, it only made him more curious as to why. What happened to the Hatake when he was younger in order to have such a bizarre habit in the first place? He was about to voice it out until at the corner of his eye, he saw his older cousin Obito shaking his head and gesturing to lay it down for now. The nineteen year old understood and busied himself with eating more macaroni.

**8:57 PM Dining Room**

Fifteen minutes has passed and everyone on the table was done eating. It was time for desserts. Aunt Mikoto stood up and proceeded to bring her special chocolate cake to the table from the kitchen. When each person received a piece, Kakashi, who was pulling his mask bit by bit before, completely removed the material on his face.

Everybody stared shamelessly.

**9:09 PM Dining Room**

Kakashi turned to the Uchiha at Obito's left. "Excuse me, Uncle Izuna wasn't it?" Madara's brother slowly nodded. "Can we please switch seats?" The Uchiha nodded again. Kakashi took his plate and arose from his position. He then settled himself next to his lover.

Call him corny all you want but his mood has gotten twice as better after sitting beside his ball of sunshine. Obito does that to him. Sometimes when he's down or sometimes when he feels like it was him versus the world, he would sit down next to the raven and instantly forget he was sad in the first place. Even before they were together and even before he stopped bullying the (use-to-be) dead last, he gravitates toward Obito like a moth to a candle. And now that they were finally together, celebrating their first New Year's Eve, he feels like a lucky man.

…Until he doesn't anymore because of this evening.

He still loves the Uchiha quite dearly though.

**9:14 PM Dining Room**

Obito leaned in on him and whispered on his ear. "How's your night?"

"Horrible. No thanks to you."

His partner just chuckled like the Hatake was just kidding (who obviously was not) and began to caress the silver haired man's hand. He came closer and whispered again. "Wait 'till Uncle Madara interrogates you. He has a knack of… sending my sweethearts away." Obito chuckled again and Kakashi has a feeling the Uchiha wasn't making a joke but instead leaving a warning albeit, a sadistic one.

Noticing his boyfriend's slowly paling face, Obito quickly tried to comfort Kakashi. "Don't worry 'Kashi. I have a huge feeling you'll pass with flying colors. I'm confident in you." He said and then paused as he saw the mess on the Hatake's long sleeved dark blue shirt. "Why's your shirt dirty?"

Kakashi glared. "Your devil's spawn of a cousin happen."

The other made a thinking face and then cringed as he realized who Kakashi was referring to. "Haha, Sasuke was always a little… protective… with his family. He's also a little… hostile… to strangers, so forgive the kid 'Kashi. He's just being his child self." Kakashi was still mad. And since he doesn't want his lover and one of his family members to be upset with each other, Obito had no choice but to use his secret weapon: guilt tripping. "Aw, but… 'Kashi, you were also mean to me when we were young. You and Sasuke aren't different. In fact, food catapults look like a slight drizzle compared to your storm of a high school cafeteria prank. "Kakashi's boyfriend shuddered and then laughs as he remembered his younger years. "I could still remember that pie on my face. Wasn't it blueberry flavored?" He 'innocently' asked.

And the guilt tripping works as expected. The Hatake's expression softens as he recalled his bully-the-black-sheep days. He will always feel like he owes Obito a lot despite the fact that being together also meant the Uchiha's forgiveness.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. I forgive the kid." He mumbled back and Obito mentally cheered as he kisses the silver haired man's cheek affectionately.

"Oh Kami, that was so lovey-dovey I could just puke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered while he poked his piece of cake. He never was the one for sweets.

'Think of happy thoughts Kakashi.' The silver haired man thought as his imagination supplied him with a picture of his dog, Pakkun, chewing on the brat's leg. 'Yes, happy thoughts.'

Obito on the other hand was puzzled at the younger's attitude. Never had he seen Sasuke comment on any of his past relationships and mess with his partners like that. Most of the time he would just glare and growl 'subtly' but he never disrespects his older cousins especially Obito, who babysat both the ten years old and his brother when they were younger. Sure, his history of lovers never lasted that long (3 months was the longest) not like him and the Hatake (a year), but what was different about this time? He was puzzled for a moment until a thought came across him. Maybe the young Uchiha thought he would replace his family with Kakashi. He smirked as he planned on teasing Sasuke. "Hmm, what's this? Is my cute little cousin jelly?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and his face was flushed. How dare Obito assume he was envious with the Scarecrow! "NO! I'm not jealous!"

"You sit in a throne of lies, boy."

"I'm not jealous!" He repeated.

"I don't know~" Obito teased in a sing-sang voice. "I could smell strawberry jelly all the way in here~"

And then, the unexpected happen. Ten year old Sasuke started to tear up. "I'm not jealous, I'm worried!" He said as his lower lip trembled. Everyone on the table sure was surprised at the outburst.

Itachi, who was the first one to snap out of the stunned silence, stood up from his chair and went to kneel beside Sasuke's position. As a loving older brother would do, he tried his best to comfort the little one. "Why are you worried, little brother?" He asked but his younger sibling shook his head and refused to talk. "We won't know what's bothering you Sasuke if you don't speak up. Can you please tell your aniki why?"

It was a known fact that Sasuke could never refuse his older brother. The youngest Uchiha sighed as leaned in on Itachi's ear and started to whisper. Once he was done, he quickly left his seat and ran towards the living room, leaving every person except Itachi confused.

The eldest of the two brothers went up from the floor and faced his older cousin. "Obito-kun, can I speak with you for a moment." Obito wiped his mouth with a napkin, stood up from his chair and followed his younger cousin to a corner in the hallway.

**9:25 PM Hallway**

"What's this about, Itachi?" The elder of the two asked.

**9:25 PM Dining Room**

Meanwhile, the silent Madara Uchiha finally spoke up. "So I heard you were the same Kakashi that bullied our little Black Sheep on his school days. Obito use to call you 'Bakakashi', right?" The oldest Uchiha on the table asked. His eyes never blinked once as he stared at the silver haired man. His fingers are clasped together in front of his face, making him look like a businessman with a mission.

Kakashi, who was very intimidated, nodded slowly while Uncle Izuna sighed.

Izuna couldn't help but thought 'Here comes the Q and A that we all dreaded to hear. At this rate, Obito would be stuck in being forever alone. This is why the kid never tells us anything about his love life, Madara-nii'.

**9:26 PM Hallway**

"…It's about Hatake or should I call him Bakakashi?" Itachi asked his older cousin. His arms are crossed and his eyebrow is raised.

"Oh, about that… I see…" Obito laughed awkwardly. " No, I don't call him Bakakashi…. anymore."

The younger of the two's expression never wavered. "Explain, now."

**9:26 PM Dining Room**

Madara picked up his glass and leisurely sipped with his unfaltering gaze. The instant his glass landed on the table, he fired another question. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two come together?"

Kakashi's sweat dropped in a form of beads.

**9:27 PM Hallway**

"You remember Rin Nohara, right? Well, we broke up once I explained to her I was gay and she basically made me her 'girlfriend' after that. Since I still love her as a friend, I played along. Kami, I don't know why the heaven hates me. We played dress up, we had sleepovers and," Obito shivered, "talk boys. I don't think Rin understands that I'm not the flamboyant kind of gay."

Itachi sympathized by patting the elder's back. The younger Uchiha also had a female friend named Konan who loves to braid his hair and force him to wear female clothes. He got it easy though because he also has a friend who looks far more feminine than him and was actually attracted to guys. He could always just divert Konan's attention by asking where Deidara is and he's usually in Sasori's house. He sympathizes because he knows Obito was the only male friend close to Rin thus, no diversions or whatsoever.

"When she finally had another boyfriend, she thought it would be a good idea to play matchmaker. After a month she organized a high school reunion."

**9:28 PM Dining Room**

Kakashi wiped his forehead and started recollecting the past events. "After graduation, I had to move away to another country due to my father's abandoned business. I was in the right age to lead it, you see. I was also a busy man so I never had the time to have relationships and then, one day, our high school classroom president, Rin Nohara, enthusiastically texted me to join the reunion. So I flew from America just to see my old classmates again."

**9:29 PM Hallway**

"Rin was very excited for the reunion that she randomly shouted," Obito's voice turned high pitch as he tried to mimic the woman's voice," 'It's time for a makeover!' and proceeded to drag me into stores for a haircut and new clothes. I was wondering that time why she was so insistent on and I quoted 'Making you look hot for the event' until I came there and come face to face with my past rival. That's where I realize her evil plot."

**9:31 PM Dining Room**

"When I arrived at the reunion, Rin brought Obito to my table and we started to fight again... just like old times except now, I realize why I love to mess with the raven. I liked him all along. So I asked to be forgiven; he said yes, I asked nicely and directly if he wanted to be my boyfriend, then he got mad and punched me in the face…"

**9:31 PM Hallway**

"I was hauled to Kakashi's table via Rin. We started a conversation. He asked if I could forgive him. I said yes. Then he fucking asks if we could have sex out of the blue. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Say yes immediately!? I fucking kicked his ass first!"

**9:32 PM Dining Room**

"Of course, seeing how much a gentleman I am, I called him a few days later…"

**9:32 PM Hallway**

"A few days later after that incident, Kakashi threatened Rin to get my phone number. If only I knew earlier that woman was secretly a fujoshi…Unfortunately, Rin was really eager to give it."

**9:33 PM Dining Room**

".. to invite him on a dinner date."

**9:33 PM Hallway**

"He then blackmailed me to join him on a dinner date."

**9:34 PM Dining Room**

"And the rest was history."

**9:34 PM Hallway**

"I got drunk, he also got drunk and we had a one night stand that gradually turned into a routine. The rest of the story turned out like the Friends with Benefits movie."

Itachi blinked.

Obito blinked.

"Yeah, that's all I could tell you but if you want more details, I could tell you this: Kakashi is definitely a good lay. The things he does with his to-"

Itachi glared at his older cousin.

"-shutting up now. "

**9:35 PM Dining Room**

Madara nodded as to show his approval and Kakashi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. A few minutes of awkward silence later, the interrogation was sadly not over.

"What's your favorite color?" Madara asked randomly.

"Blue"

"What's Obito's favorite color and how did you know it?"

"Orange, he always had it on his clothes. Even now."

"When is Obito's birthday?"

"February 10, 1985"

"Does he fart in his sleep?"

"Yes, every 3 am after Taco and Bean Thursdays."

"What's your job?"

"I'm CEO to my father's company, Hatake Inc."

Madara gestured his approval again. Now, it's time to question the silver haired man's intelligence. "Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

And without hesitation, Kakashi answered. "Man. He crawls on all fours as a baby, two as an adult and then walks with a cane as an old man."

Everyone on the table was speechless.

_Kakashi was a keeper._

**9:42 PM Living Room**

Obito Uchiha could still remember the time when he was still young and his Aunt Mikoto showed up without her round belly and with a baby on her arms. She then gave the baby to him while calling the little bundle Itachi. Since then, he was the one looking after his cousin.

Years later, Obito's parents died in a car crash and his mother's sister came to take the newly orphaned into her wing. That's where they met Shisui who's the same age as Itachi. The three of them then turned into the Uchiha family's "Mischief Trio".

When Sasuke came into this world, Obito was in high school, being bullied by Kakashi, and both Itachi and Shisui were in elementary, grudgingly accepting the fact that they can't barge in into Obito's school to mess with the Hatake. The Mischief Trio then disbanded since because, in Shisui's words, "We can't be a trio if we have a fourth member and an untrained one to add" so they swore they would be the "Fearsome Four" once Sasuke realizes his deep and darkest talents.

The Fearsome Four plan didn't go well though because they've grown up and matured and Obito got busy in college but it didn't stop them from looking out on each other.

Speaking of looking out on each other…

Obito entered the living room and quickly made a scan. He then saw the youngest Uchiha quietly brooding on his father's favorite arm chair. "Sasuke, want to talk about why I decided to be with my bully?"

**10:01 PM Dining Room**

Kakashi and Madara shook hands as the Hatake spoke animatedly about being grateful, thank you for adding me to your family, thank you for the blessing, blah, blah, blah, you're not going to be disappointed, blah. The silver haired man was talking so fast that the oldest Uchiha couldn't decipher the words anymore.

Once the exchange of good-byes was over, Obito's boyfriend (and future fiancé as long Madara was still alive) stood up and went to the living room to collect his partner.

**10:15 PM Living Room**

Hatake Kakashi does not easily melt from sheer fluff but what his eyes saw in the living room was beyond fluffy, it hurts. It almost made him regret leaving this hell hole. Almost.

"Are we going to leave now?" Obito quietly asked when Kakashi went closer to them. The silver haired man just nodded; afraid he would wake the sleeping devil spawn who was being caressed in the head by his older cousin. Yes, Sasuke is still a devil spawn despite looking so adorable on Obito's lap.

"Oh, well, let me just say my good-bye to them then, then let's visit Minato-sensei and watch fireworks at the park." Obito whispered.

"Sounds like a great plan." And Kakashi couldn't wait to celebrate a new year and a new life.

**12:00 PM Kannabi Park, a few blocks away from Minato's house**

"Say, Obito, what's your wish for this year?"

"A promotion in work and not being late, I guess. How 'bout you?"

"Maa, nothing much. I just want you to say yes in the marriage proposal I'm going to organize tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: This was suppose to be a Christmas dinner scene but then my relatives thought it was a good idea to go to another island out of the blue. Happy New Year everybody!<strong>


End file.
